


Drunk Idjits Do Care

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gift Giving, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean decided to surprise Bobby with a random and unwanted gift.<br/>Written for the prompt telegram/singing telegram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Idjits Do Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



Dean held his phone between them so Sam could hear Bobby yell at them.

In hindsight ordering Bobby a surprise gift after a night of drinking wasn't the best plan.

Next time they should skip the singing telegrams, even if he was young, Scottish and knows all the words to Mr. Crowley. Bobby just didn't seem the humor in it. They would have to choose something better next time.

Sam was willing to bet this round of we prank because we care war will be the most interesting they ever had. At least he talked Dean out of the stripper.


End file.
